


Six Times

by orphan_account



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Angst, Bisexual Archie, F/F, Happy Ending tho, Jarchie - Freeform, Jughead is a jealous fuck, M/M, One Shot, Riverdale, blowjobs mentioned??, demisexual jughead, i dont know i just really love jughead, implied beronica?, jealous!Jughead, jughead's demisexuality isnt explicitly mentioned though, not edited yeet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 15:02:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10699455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: There were six times that Jughead could count where he was jealous of Betty.





	Six Times

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first time writing these boys so i hope u enjoy!!
> 
> unbeta'd as usual. x

The first time, Jughead brushed it off. 

Jughead watched as Archie hugged Betty tight before walking over to the former.  

The read head was tall, and summer had treated him well- he had become incredibly toned, defined muscles showing through his shirt. Jughead tended to complain about that, saying he shows off his body too much and that he should save it for just him. Secretly, though, he loved it. 

"Hey, Juggie," Archie beamed, swooping down to press his lips quickly to Jughead's. The latter didn't move, staying seated on the bench where he had been waiting for Archie while he said his final goodbyes. 

"Hi, Arch," Jughead murmured, and he pats the bench next to him. Archie smiles and sits, bracketing his arm swiftly around Jughead's shoulders, sitting close so that their thighs are touching. "I've been waiting a while." The beanie-clad boy shot a meaningful glare at Archie, leaning a little but into the redhead's touch.  

Archie's smile faltered before he teases, "What can I say, I'm a pretty popular guy. Everyone wants to say goodbye to me before the weekend." Jughead stared at him and Archie sighed. "I'm sorry, Jug. I should have come out sooner."

Jughead smiled a bit. "No, it's okay. I'm only teasing." When Archie still looked apologetic, Jughead smiled wider and said, "Seriously, Arch. I was only being melodramatic. I was," He pondered for a moment. "I was embracing my inner oversensitive girlfriend." 

At this, Archie laughed and squeezed Jughead's shoulder. Jughead smiled and pressed his body closer to his boyfriend, marveling in his touch. 

***

The second time, Jughead only felt a little annoyed. 

They were sitting in their normal booth at Pop's, Betty and Veronica on one side and Jughead and Archie on the other. Kevin had just left, leaving only the four to talk amongst themselves without, as Kevin said it, "the life of the party" being there. 

Jughead only really listened to the conversation of the other three. Once Veronica started talking about the Barney's located across the street from her apartment building, though, he kind of zoned out, staring out the window and absentmindedly running circles with his thumb along the back of Archie's hand.

He thought about the first time he and Archie had kissed. It was grey out, much like it was now, and they were 12 years old, just children in Jughead's treehouse. 

_"Have you ever kissed someone, Jug?" Archie mused, leafing through a new comic book that Jughead had just bought._

__

_Just the though of kissing made Jughead gag. He made a face and looked up from his own comic book. "Ew, no!" He cringed, holding his comic book up over his chest as if it were a shield that could block him from the horrors of kissing._

__

_Archie laughed a little and folded down the corner of the page he was on before putting the book aside. He crossed his legs and rested his elbow on his knee. "I have."_

__

_"What?" Jughead spluttered, almost tossing his book in surprise. He had never really contemplated his best friend kissing girls, and now that he had, he didn't think he likes the idea very much. Gross. "Who?"_

__

_"You know Betty?" Archie said. "My neighbor?" When Jughead nodded, Archie continued. "Yeah, her. At her birthday party. We played truth or dare and Reggie dared her to kiss me."_

__

_Jughead grimaced. "Gross."_

__

_"Aren't you ever curious though?" Archie said, scooting a little closer to his friend across the floor of the treehouse. "It's not that bad." Jughead shook his head violently, and Archie giggled. "You're funny, Jug."_

__

_Jughead pouted, his own book now on the floor of the treehouse. The two friends were now facing each other, cross legged. Archie cocked his head to the side, and before Jughead could scoot away or do anything, Archie pushed his lips against Jughead's. It was just a quick peck, close mouthed, but nonetheless Jughead's heartbeat was so loud he thought maybe Archie would be able to hear it. When Archie scooted back, Jughead could only stare._

__

_"See?" Archie giggled. "Not so bad."_

Jughead was pulled out of his own head by the sound of indignant laughter coming from his boyfriend. He looked over to see Betty reaching over the table and attempting to steal fries from Archie and Jughead's shared plate. The redhead pulled his hand away from Jughead's to bat away Betty's and Jughead frowned, tucking his hands under his thighs. 

***

The third time was on the weekend. 

They were at the drive-in, one of Jughead's favorite places to go, mostly because every Friday, he and Archie would go together, viewing whatever film Jughead had picked to play that night. They would sit in the back of Archie's dad's pickup, Jughead curled up against Archie's side, surrounded by blankets. 

On that particular night, Inglorious Basterds was playing. It was one of Jughead's favorite movies. Of course it was- it was directed by Quentin Tarantino who, as Jughead describes him, was the "king of all things cinema".  

Archie had his arm around Jughead's shoulders. Jughead looked up at Archie and oh my god was he lucky, because look at the boy he somehow got to call his own. When Archie looked down and caught Jughead staring at him, he chuckled nervously and said, "Why aren't you watching?"

"I'm looking at you," Jughead pointed out, smiling at the other boy. 

"Obviously," Archie smiled back, "but why?"

Jughead thought for a moment. "Because you're pretty, and-"

"Ju-"

"No, you stupid ginger, let me finish. You're pretty, and smart, and your eyebrows take up most of your fave which I just noticed but I think it's cute, and I'm just thinking about how I'm really lucky to have you. Like, how did I manage to get a hunk like you?" Jughead says, earning a laugh from the redhead. "Seriously. You're great."

The ginger smiled and leaned down a bit, eyes flicking from Jughead's eyes to his lips. Jughead smiled and leaned in, one hand reaching up and cupping Archie's jaw. Just as their lips were about to touch- the man on the screen had just carved a symbol into another man's skin, how charming- Archie's phone buzzed and lit up. Archie jolted and pulled away from Jughead's touch, removing his arm from around the other boy's shoulders. 

"Sorry Jug, it's- it's Betty. Let me just..." He trails off, furiously typing a response to the text he had received. 

They texted for the rest of the movie. Jughead sat rigidly, leaving plenty of space between himself and his boyfriends. God, what a boyfriend he was. 

***

The fourth time was less annoying- but still annoying enough for Jughead to remember. 

One thing Jughead didn't know about Archie until that moment was that Archie loved when Jughead spoke. More specifically, when he spoke eloquently. He was pretty good at using long, pretty words to his advantage (especially when Archie was giving him a particularly magnificent blowjob or something of the sort). 

"Really?" Jughead said, trying to mask the laughter behind his voice. "You like when I speak. When I speak English. The same language you speak. The same language everyone speaks in this town. God, the variety."

Archie blushed and picked up Jughead's hand, threading their fingers together. "Yeah. It's nice. Makes your voice sound especially pretty."

Jughead scoffs. "Right." Archie only shrugged, and Jughead smirked. "So, if I talk eloquently- per se, saying things like, Archie, you're the most magnificently exquisite person I've ever laid my eyes on- you would like that."

Archie looked a little flustered. "Yea- Yeah. That would be nice."

"How about- What if I spoke like that while you sucked my dick?" Jughead mused, and Archie spluttered, coughing a little. 

"That..." Archie gathers himself, a darker blush creeping up his neck and turning his skin almost the same color as his fiery red hair. "That would be... That would be nice? Yeah."

Jughead smirks. "Do you like the English language on other people? Or is it just me that makes it special?"

"Well, in literature yesterday, Betty was reading this section of The Great Gatsby out loud, and she was really eloquent and it sounded really nice, and..."

Jughead zoned out. He didn't really care about Betty. 

*** 

The fifth time, he almost said something. 

Archie and Jughead were texting- Jughead from his room under a stairwell in the school building, a forgotten janitor closet, and Archie from his bed. Jughead always likes texting Archie when the school was empty and dark and a little scary. It made the place less cold. 

He laid back on his makeshift cot made up of his sleeping bag on top of a couple piles of his clothing. His phone laid nestled in his hand, the metal warming up with his touch. He sighed, pulling off his hat and laying it next to him, and then tugging off his shirt. Rolling out his neck, he groaned annoyedly, glancing at his phone for a response from Archie. "Just text back, you fucking leprechaun bitch ass mother-" His whispered mantra of colorful language was cut off by a pinging noise lighting up his phone. 

_from: arch!  
ㅡ sorry i took so long to respond i'm sorry ur feeling lonely b i wish i could come over _

Jughead rubbed a hand over his face and sighed, still looking at the text. At this point, he thought he really should come clean to his boyfriend about being homeless, but it was hard- especially when you had been hiding this from him for so long. 

_to: arch!  
ㅡ hey no that's ok. u don't have to. _

He typed a fast reply and fell back onto his bed, immediately regretting it when his back hit an empty patch on the floor and started to ache from the contact of cold concrete. 

Jughead looked up at the ceiling. He really was lonely. Not even in a way where he misses someone- which he did, to be honest- but in a way that just made him feel cold and empty, a way that nobody should have to feel. 

When Archie still hadn't replied, Jughead picked up his phone and typed a second reply. 

_to: arch!  
ㅡ actually, do u think i could come over and spend the night?_

And then he waited. 

And waited. 

And finally, after what felt like twenty minutes (which in reality was only about five), his phone lit up with a reply. 

_from: arch!  
ㅡ no not tonight sorry _

Jughead frowned. 

_to: arch!  
ㅡ why???_

The reply came almost immediately this time. 

_from: arch!  
ㅡ betty's staying the night _

_from: arch!  
ㅡ i mean, u can come if u want but like. it might be awkward_

_from: arch!  
ㅡ i don't want her to feel left out u know_

__

__

_to: arch!  
ㅡ no i think i'm alright. _

And so he laid back, let his phone fall to the floor, and cried for the first time in a long time. 

***

The sixth time was the last straw for Jughead. 

When they went to Pop's, they sat in a very specific order. Veronica and Betty sat on the left side of the booth, Veronica against the wall, and Archie and himself on the other side, Jughead against the wall. When Kevin was there, he'd pull up a chair to the end of the booth and ate at the head of the table. Kevin swore he didn't mind it and that this way he could see everyone's faces, but Jughead thought he secretly hated it. He didn't really remember a time when they hadn't sat in that order. It's just the way things were. 

Jughead had stayed behind at the school to work on the school paper while the other three in their group headed to Pop's, where Jughead would meet them after he had finished. That paper was his pride and joy, the only thing he was able to publish his writing in. And on top of that, it sort of served as something therapeutic, organizing and cutting stories to make them fit on the page, reading over submitted work and criticizing it in his head. 

The paper room was small, as there were only two people working on the paper for now. Him, and Betty. Don't get him wrong, Betty was sweet, and kind, and all around a nice girl, but he didn't like the way Archie was almost- he's not jealous. Jughead was never jealous. Of anyone. 

Except maybe Betty. 

He finished typing the last letter in the story, and saving the doc, closed his laptop. He would finish editing later. His stomach growled and he laughed a little, stowing his laptop into his backpack. He slung it over one shoulder and pulled his beanie a little father over his ears before heading out the door. 

The walk to Pop's from school wasn't that far, if you were used to walking. Jughead walked everywhere. The soles of his shoes were worn and he had a hole in the toe of his left one, which on rainy days caused him great discomfort. Archie had offered to buy him a new pair of shoes on multiple occasions, but Jughead always declined, protesting that he is a strong independent man and did not need his hot boyfriend buying him new shoes. 

When he saw Pop's up the road, Jughead smiled. Pop's was like a second home to him. (Second? First.) He spent a lot of his time at Pop's working on his novel and eating as many burgers as his scrawny body could fit. Either there, or at Archie's house. 

He skipped up the few steps and pulled open the chrome door. He beamed as he walked to their normal booth, ready to slide over Archie's lap and settle into his normal seat. He was stopped in his tracks, however, when he saw that Betty had taken up his normal seat, and was smiling up at Archie, while Archie looked back down at her. Their backs were turned away from Jughead, and only Veronica was facing him, sitting alone on her usual side of the booth. Jughead stood, stomach sinking, frozen in his tracks as his mind raced. He locked eyes with Veronica, who opened her mouth to say something, a sympathetic look in her eyes, but Jughead shook his head and backtracked outside. 

Jughead didn't smoke all that often. Sometimes, when he really just wanted that hit of nicotine, he would. This was one of those times. He fumbled with the pack and held one between his lips, his fingers slipping on the lighter. He flicked it once, twice, and the cigarette burst into life, smoke furling from the end into the grey air, dancing away until fading into nothing. He inhaled, marveling in the acrid burn of his lungs, and held it there before exhaling through his nose. 

He watched thoughtfully at the trio in the window. Veronica was speaking hurriedly to Archie, who looked concerned, as did Betty. Archie turned to look over his shoulder at the spot where Jughead had stood not two minutes ago. Veronica shook her head impatiently, pointing out the window at Jughead. When Jughead realized Archie would look this way, he brought the cigarette to his lips and averted his gaze. He could feel Archie's eyes on him, prickling the back of his neck. 

Not a minute later, Jughead heard the door to Pop's swing open and hurried footsteps coming towards him. "Hey, Juggie," Archie said, and Jughead looked up, eyes bored. 

"Hi," Jughead droned, holding the cigarette apathetically between two lax fingers. 

Archie looked at him, eyes concerned. "Are you okay, Jug? Vee said you looked upset when you walked out. Is everything alright?"

"Yeah, I'm oka-"

"Jug," Archie interrupted. "You're smoking. You smoke when you're upset. Please, tell me what's going on."

Jughead sighed, and let his arm drop to hold the cigarette by his side, fiddling with it as he spoke. "I don't know. I guess I just- recently it's been more about Betty than me, I guess. Like, when you said I couldn't stay over because Betty was, or when we were talking and somehow the conversation went to Betty, which kind of sucks because it seems to do that a lot recently. I don't know. It's dumb."

"Jughead Jones," Archie said, a bit of laughter evident in his voice. "Are you jealous?"

"What?" Jughead made a face. "Who, me? Never."

Archie laughed. "I can't believe it!" When Jughead stays quiet, Archie's laugh sobers and he places his hands on Jughead's arms, pulling him closer to surround him in a tight embrace. "Juggie, you don't need to worry, okay? I didn't even realize I was doing those things. I'm sorry. I should have put you first. You're always first in my mind, you know that, right? And I love you, okay? I'm never going to leave you."

Jughead swallowed a lump in his throat. "Yeah. Okay. I love you, too, Arch." Jughead felt Archie smiled, and he pulled away from Archie's embrace to place his hand on the other boy's cheek, dropping his half smoked cigarette on the ground, forgotten. "Can I kiss you now?"

Archie smiles in response. Jughead beams and ducks his head down a little bit to kiss the shorter boy, hand still cupping the readhead's cheek. Archie reaches up and holds the back of Jughead's neck, pulling him closer and deepening the kiss. 

When they pull away, both a little short of breath, Archie laughs. "I guess you're the jealous type."

Jughead smiled softly. "I guess so."

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos adored!! 
> 
> also cross posted on wattpad under the user @/prscription. :^)


End file.
